


Father Figure

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the occasion of my 21st birthday.

Sirius is drunk.

James is pretending to be drunk, but Lily knows he's had half as much wine as Sirius. He's laughing, but she sees the look in his eyes as Harry bounces on his godfather's on his knee. She sits down heavily at the kitchen table, slopping her own wine glass against her lips and drinking very little. From the armchair by the door, Peter raises his glass as Sirius sings his own brand of nonsense:

 _Oh we drink to times of old_  
_When none was filled with mold_  
_We're out of luck_  
_To give a--_

"Sirius!" Remus says as he puts his hand on Lily's back and sits next to her.

"Oh, I wouldn't say it, Remus, honestly!" He grins widely and takes another swig, then points proudly to Harry. "It's my godson's birthday and I wouldn't want to ruin it!" James is standing rather stiffly, and she knows he's waiting to catch his son if he starts to fall. Sirius puts his glass down and picks up Harry over his head. "Who's a big boy?"

"Sirius," James says, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I think you've had enough."

Someone knocks at the door, and Lily gets up to answer it, leaving Remus to fold his hands and watch helplessly. Peter reaches behind him and turns the knob as she approaches.

"Thank you Peter," she says, and then, "Alice! Frank! You came!"

James cranes his neck and waves, then turns his attention back to coaxing Sirius to give up Harry.

"I can see we've come a little late," Alice says, surveying the empty wine bottles and shifting her son on her hip. Lily can't remember the boy's name for the life of her.

"No," she says, glancing at James, who has Harry, crying, under one arm. "Sirius just got an early start."

"Oh ho!" Sirius says when he spots the small blonde boy, standing up shakily. "And who is this?"

"Sirius, you've met our son, Neville," Frank says gently. He and James exchange nervous glances.

"Neville!" Sirius says, taking the boy from his reluctant mother. Frank follows him into the main room, and Lily wearily offers Alice tea.

"I will never understand men and babies," Alice says. "Especially Sirius Black." She shakes her head and smiles at Remus when he hands her a mug.

"Neither will I," Lily says, watching Sirius give Neville a raspberry and Frank stand next to Peter, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and James distract a red-faced Harry with a cloud in the shape of a Golden Snitch. "Neither will I."


End file.
